Remembering the Past
by Kali1
Summary: Hypertime fic? pre-crisis Selina regains her memory in a remarkably post-crisis world


_Remembering the Past_

By Kali

Authors Forward: This is a What if fan fiction. What if Selina's pre-crisis history had never been obliterated. How, or when, would she have regained her memory? As always, feedback is appreciated.

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the corner grocer. Some milk, Friskies can food, and a whole hell of a lot of kitty litter for her brood of adorable feline friends. Unfortunately, fate had other things in mind. Isn't that always the way? 

"Let me guess, this would be the part where I scream and faint, right? Well, I don't think so!" Selina exclaimed, driving her stiletto heel hard into the gunman's shoe. The man let out a yelp, as Selina spun around to face her would be attacker. But, he was holding his foot and whimpering like a little baby. "Not so tough, are you?" 

She doesn't see his partner sneaking up on her, doesn't sense his presence until it's too late. Not until the chair is quite literally right on top of her, knocking her senseless. 

"She's waking up. Selina? Selina, are you all right?" The cowled avenger known as Batman questioned, a tinge of fear in his voice. 

"I'm perfectly fine, darling. Although, I wish the room would stop spinning." 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Two." 

"Who is the president of the United States?" 

"Bruce, please. Can't you think of more original questions than that? I mean, really!" 

"Bruce!" Robin was clearly stunned by her referring to Batman by his real name. "I think she's hallucinating, Batman. We'd better get her to Dr. Thompkins!" 

"Selina...... Do you remember who you are?" Bruce asked. 

"Of course, lover. Why do you ask?" 

"'Lover'? Okay, this is getting majorly weird. Batman, what the heck is going on?" 

"Selina, what's the last thing that you remember?" 

"Why?" Selina asked. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Just why was he asking her all these questions? And why was he looking at her so strangely? 

"It's important." 

"We were working on a case to nab the Joker." 

"'We'? Woah, you mean you two were allies?" Tim was beginning to wonder why Dick had never filled him in on any of this. 

"Of course we were. You were there, silly!" Selina responded back. _Robin was different_, she noted to herself, something about him _was different_. As soon as she could _think straight_, she would figure it out. Until then, she adoringly glanced at her lover's brooding face. 

"Selina, the Joker captured you. He used a device to brainwash you. To turn you back to a life of crime. You don't remember any of it?" 

"No. How long has it been?" 

"Three years." 

"That long, huh," Selina said softly. She felt like the ground had caved in beneath her. Three long years had passed, and she didn't remember a single iota of it. 

"Look, why don't we head to my place. You shouldn't be left alone right now. You may have a concussion." 

"Batman, are you sure that's a good idea?" Robin asked cautiously. "How do we know that we can trust her?" 

"That, kiddo, is the million dollar question. But I can't leave her to fend for herself. Not after all we've been through." With that Batman gently picks up his former lover and carries her off to the Batmobile. 

A few hours later, after being checked out by Dr. Thompkins, Selina gets settled into one of the guest rooms at Wayne Manor. 

"I'm terribly afraid Miss Kyle that we do not have any women's clothing in the manor. But perhaps, this robe would do for now?" 

"Yes, thank you Alfred." 

"If there is nothing else, I shall retire for the evening." 

"'Night, Alfie." 

"Goodnight, Alfred." 

"Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Selina said. She felt very awkward being here. Strange, since to her, it was just a few days ago that she had last been here. Although, 'here' was quite different from how she remembered it. 

"Well, if you've got everything under control Bruce. I'd better be heading home," Robin said, eyeing Catwoman with distrust. 

After he had left, Selina suddenly realized what was 'off' about him. 

"That's not.... Where's Jason?" Selina asked fearfully. 

"It's been three years, Selina," Bruce responded quietly. "A great deal has happened since you were brainwashed." 

"You adopted Jason. The only way he wouldn't be here, be Robin, is if he were...." 

Bruce closed his eyes to her question. He slowly turned away from her questioning gaze. His silent response, spoke volumes to her, regardless. 

"Oh, God. Bruce, I'm so sorry." 

"It's been a long night. I really think you ought to get some rest." 

"Bruce? Don't shut me out." 

"Not tonight." 

"Damn." 

A few more hours pass. Long, drawn out hours. Feeling restless, Selina decided to head for the kitchen for a wee morning snack. Given the working hours of the household, she wasn't sure when Alfred would awaken to make breakfast. 

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. Nightwing, who had been contacted by a concerned Tim, had decided to drive up to Gotham to keep a watchful eye on her. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" 

"The kitchen. I'm hungry." 

"And how would you know where the kitchen is located?" Nightwing asked. Deliberately testing her. 

"You two really don't talk often, do you?" 

"You've been here before?" Nightwing asked. He had assumed that Selina had only been to Bruce's penthouse apartment. Not the Manor. 

"What gave you your first clue, Sherlock? But seriously. I may have forgotten the last three years of my life, but you, I remember." 

"Really? I don't remember ever encountering you before." 

"Right. Don't play coy with me, former Boy Wonder. We've worked together in the past against a common foe." 

"And that would be?" Nightwing asked slyly. 

"Ra's al Ghul and his not so darling girl, Talia. You enlisted my help because you didn't trust her. We made quite a team." 

"I suppose so. I'm sorry, this situation is somewhat bizarre." 

"No kidding," Selina commented. She knew that she needed to know. And that Nightwing was her best hope of learning the truth about what happened. "What happened to Jason?" 

"What?" 

"How did he die?" 

"I'm sorry, Catwoman, but I really don't think that's any of your business." 

"Please, I knew him. We worked together for awhile. Before the incident. He may have resented me......for not being Nocturna. But all I ever wanted was to be his friend." 

Dick reached the grim realization that she had probably known Jason far better than he had. He had been far to busy as the Titans leader to spend much time with the boy. It was something he had made sure didn't happen with newest Robin, Tim Drake. "Look, Catwoman....Selina. I don't think it's my place to tell you. You'd better talk to Bruce about this." 

"You know full well how tightly he keeps his emotions under wraps. He has refused to talk about it with me. And I have the sinking feeling that he and you came to blows over it as well?" 

"You're a mind reader, Selina." 

"No, I just know him. I know how he can get sometimes. All moody and broody." 

"Then why did you date him?" 

"He had a special quality. I special something that made him irresistible to me. Haven't you ever met someone who made you speechless with the feelings they invoked within you?" 

"Yeah, yeah I have." 

"Good for you," she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "As for me, I don't know how to describe it. ::Sigh:: Maybe I'm just drawn to tortured souls. The strong, silent type. But I digress. Please tell me, Nightwing." 

"Joker. The Joker did it," he said, somberly. "Not long after he brainwashed you." 

"My God, how awful." 

"Jason had been looking for his biological mother. Unfortunately, when he found her, he discovered she had been working with the Joker." 

"That poor boy. I know how much family meant to him. And Bruce. He blamed himself, didn't he?" 

"Yes, of course. But for him, that's pretty much par for the course. He was pretty reserved about the whole thing. Not talking to anyone about it. Not Alfred, or anyone else......He didn't even call me......... I had to find out by accessing Bruce's computer system. He even went so far as removing all the photo's of him from the house. Wouldn't even acknowledge that Jason had ever been a part of his life." 

"And now.....now there's a new Robin," she commented softly. 

"He's a bright kid, figured out about Bruce and I. And saw what Jason's death was doing to Batman. He located me, to try and get me to take back the mantle of Robin. Silly, huh?" 

"Yes, I think you've outgrown the shorts." 

"When I said no, he took the job himself. Really didn't give Bruce any choice in the manner." 

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot." 

"I did it for Bruce. I hope you can get him to open up, Selina. Since Jason's death, he's been very distant and cold to.... well, everyone. He was never very talkative to begin with. But now......" 

"I'll try. I'll sure as hell try," she promised. 

_**Disclaimer: **Batman, and other bat-related characters belong to DC Comics. This little fan fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun. As such, no profit is being made from it._


End file.
